


Movie Night - 300

by soldiermom1973



Series: Virmire Survivor [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 300 - Freeform, Beefcake, Cuddles, Date Night, F/M, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Kaidan weighs in on Josie's choice for movie night.





	Movie Night - 300

**Author's Note:**

> I love the movie 300. I know the acting isn't great and the historical accuracy leaves a lot to be desired, but damn the beefcake. No, I don't care that those abs are painted on, either. They're still really nice to look at. And while I was watching the movie, my beloved OT3 started chiming in, too. This is the result and it will probably be an on-going series based on whatever movie I'm watching on Netflix.
> 
> I hate it when I give myself these terrible ideas. Sigh.

“What's it going to be tonight?” Kaidan called from the kitchen. The scent of popcorn filled the apartment as Thane scrolled through the other man's video selection.

“I believe it is Shepard's turn to pick,” Thane answered, glancing to the woman on his right.

“Yes, actually, it is.” Josie snatched the datapad from Thane's hand, staring at the screen intently, her finger flicking along the smooth surface. She carefully made her way to the couch and sat, tucking one of her legs up underneath her as she searched for the evening's entertainment. The determination on her face told the drell that she already knew what she was looking for.

“Ah, here it is!” she exclaimed, making her choice.

“Well, what is it?” Kaidan asked, carefully carrying two bowls of popcorn.

“We're watching 300,” she announced as the movie started.

“What? Oh, Josie, come on,” Kaidan complained. “That movie is so full of inaccuracies it isn't funny. 'Based on true events,' they say.”

“We aren't watching it for a history lesson,” Josie grinned. “We're watching it for the beefcake.”

Thane quirked an eyebrow at his love. “The what?”

“The beefcake. Hot, muscled men wearing almost nothing. Shush. You'll make me miss something.”

Kaidan groaned and slid his hand down his face. “Those abs are all spray-painted, Josie.”

“Don't care,” she smirked. “They're still hot.”

“If you like, Kaidan and I could strip and spar for you,” Thane teased. “Our abs are real.”

Josie just shook her head and playfully punched Thane in the arm. She snagged a bowl of popcorn, leaned herself against the arm of the couch, and stretched her legs out over Kaidan and Thane's laps. “Now, shush and watch the movie!”

They sat in silence for a bit until Kaidan realized Josie had stopped munching on her popcorn. He let out another exasperated sigh. “You know you have REAL beefcake here, right?”

Kaidan's words barely registered in Josie's ears, though. “Hm? You say something, Kaidan?”

Kaidan just chuckled and shook his head.

“Let her enjoy her movie,” Thane leaned over and murmured to Kaidan. “When it's done, we can re-enact that love scene she just about lost her mind over.”

“Sounds like a plan,” came the hushed reply. “With any luck, we can make her forget about that CGI stuff.”

Suddenly a pillow smacked them each in the head. “If you two don't shush, CGI stuff is all you're going to have to enjoy yourselves with.”

Kaidan and Thane kept any further comments about beefcake and spray-on abs to themselves.


End file.
